The Pegasus Ranch
by BemnalTheFallen
Summary: Jack and Carl are cousines who own a horse ranch in an isolated part of MN, special how? Well it's a horse ranch; for Pegasi. Impossible? Not since the research facility that hired the two began its mutation experiments on ponies for unknown reasons. The catch? Jack secretly has a thing for horses, in particular he's grown very fond of rebellious Rainbow Dash.


The Pegasus Ranch

Jack and Carl are cousines who own a very special horse ranch in an isolated part of MN, special how? Well it's a horse farm; for Pegasi. Impossible? Not since the research facility that hired the two began its mutation experiments on ponies for unkown reasons. The catch? Jack secretely has a thing for horses, in particular he's grown vary fond of reballious Rainbow Dash.

I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic nor do I have any aphiliations to it, its producers, or its benifactors. I do not make any money from this fanficiton. This is a fan made story created purely for entertainment purposes. Please support the official release.

*******************************WARNING*****************************************

Swearing.

Interspecies clop.

Violence.

Gore.

Relatively short story... probably... maybe...

**********************************WARNING**************************************

Chapter One. Fredome Flier

Jack sighed as he sat down within the log cabbin's couch. He looked down at his plain T-shirt and blue jeans and socks. He was about 5 foot 10 inches if he had to guess. His body was very well built from manual labor having spent the early half of his life raising horses on his father's old ranch. Although his belly still had some slight pudge to it but it could easilly be sucked in and passed off as muscle. 'I'm not fat I just have a six pack with a keger ontop' he'd always say to his friends.

Looking to his left he saw the silver fram of a familly photo depicting him, his brother, sister, father, mother, aunt, and cousin all standing infront of the aforementioned ranch. Within the metalic frame he had a view of his reflection, brown hair cut fairly short simply for the sake of keeping it easy to manage; pretty blue eyes, a feature he was rather proud of as he'd often been complitmented on them, and a cleanly shaven face. Despite most of his familly members having a lot of hair all over their bodies, arms, legs, heads, faces, stomachs; Jack himself took care to shave... everywhere... often. Quite frankly, the idea of hair anywhere other than the top of his head disgusted him to no end.

His Cousin Carl was much the same although to a much lesser extent as he only shaved his face and chest. Carl himself entered into the room, the same dark brown hair and blue eyes as his cousin adorned his head and face; a trait that ran throughout most of the male members of their family. Carl wore an almost steryotipical farmhand outfit, red plad long sleeve shirt with blue jean overals, he too was in socks as neither man felt the need to where footwear inside the cabbin. He even had the yellow straw hat to top it all off, although he was at least sensible enough to keep in hanging behind his neck attatched via a string.

"Yo!" he called as he walked over and plopped down on the couch just as roughly as Jack tended to demonstrate more often than not. A sigh of relief left his mouth as he rested.

Jack had a slightly larger fram than his cousin which suprised him since Carl was in football througout his entire highschool career where as Jack had participated in every martial arts club and school he could find and afford, yet Jack was the bulkier one and Carl was the more toned one. Ofcourse the visible difference between their muscle development was very miniscule and practically non existant to those who'd never seen the two before. But Jack who'd spent his whole life growing up with his cousin could easilly detect it.

The living room the sat in was extremely well furnished, ofcourse they both were fairly rich ever since a couple government officials popped up at each of their houses and offered them a very rare job opportunity. Carl was comedically skeptic, he was the type of man that believed in conspiricy theories and the government hiding alien technology etc. Jack himself didn't know about all that but on the other hand, he honestly didn't care; as long as they didn't try to put a chip in him then what the gov't did was none of his business as far as he was concerned.

But when they saw the monthly paycheck, well, that was a whole other ballpark now wasn't it?! "EIGHTY THREE **THOUSAND?!** A MONTH?!" Jack had nearly died of a heart attack.

Anyways, the Living room. Top quality couches, lazyboy chairs, flat screen, the works. Even a built in home theater system.

But what kind of job would pay so well? Well... here's where it gets strange... Jack and Carl were hired to take care of a ranch. Cool, cool, they have a lot of expertese there... aaaand it's a ranch of ponies... well O.K. ponies are extremely similar to horses and again, lots of experience... and... there ponies that have been experimented on by the government. O.K... so... what... dragon ponies or something? No, not quite... although they definitely can fly.

O.K. enough bullshit, quite bluntly, it's a ranch for pastel colored Pegasi.

Ofcourse Jack and Carl's first reaction was, "... wot..."

But when they arrived in the research facility during that fateful day, they saw a laboratory filled with indeed, pastel colored Pegasi! And for the second time that day, Jack nearly died of a heart attack.

But then he remembered the paycheck... hey for that kind of cash he'd look after a ranch filled with leapords if he had to.

And the rest as they say... is history.

A sound from outside of the log cabbin caught the two rancher's attention; specifically the gutteral cries of ponies.

Or atleast it would be history if not for one particular Pegasus who drove Jack and Carl up the wall.

Jack groaned.

"I bet it's Dash again..." Carl sighed.

The two men drudged over to the door and got their boots on. Oh yes, the ranch was stationed somewhere in the wilderness of Minnesota, somewhere very close to the boarder of Canada. Apparently the Pegasi like the cold for whatever reason and their bodies produce a staggering amount of heat to compensate; the mechanics of their bodies dumfounded the two humans, everything from their unnaturaly textured body colors to their freakishly large eyes, to their small body size coming up to a human's waist, to their ability to fly despite their average body weight of 100 pounds to their utterly bizaar body structure. Would you believe that their legs don't actually have any bones in them?! Their made up of thick muscle layer over muscle layer with they only sturdy structur being their hooves; the rest of their legs acted almost like silly putty, they could practically contort their limbs as if they were tenticals!

Speaking of muscles. Well... let's just say that despite their size, Pegasi are terrifyingly strong, particularly in their wings.

Stepping outside into the fridged cold, the two men grabbed their coats and headed over to the 'bird cage' it was basically a glorified outdoor stable, although there was an enclosed stable built into the side of the moderately sized log cabbin, the 'Bird Cage' existed so that the Pegasi could get some exercise into their daily routines.

In consisted of a circular wall of metal barrs and was about 200 hundred feet in diameter supported by a 50 foot high dome of spider webbing metal bars that looked quite similiar to something one might see in a playground but on a MUCH larger scale.

Most of the snow was gone as spring had technically begun but the cold of winter for whatever reason, felt the need to stick around for a while.

It was currently late... too late for more of Rainbow Dash's crap at any rate. Oh yes, each Pegasus held a very bizaar name linking them to their personality or appearance; apparantly the scientests and researchers named them. Jack and Carl didn't mind though.

Jack DID mind Rainbow Dash however... and there she was, the bane of his peaceful life, up high above in the top section of the Bird Cage, Dash was dive bombing into one of the rebars making up the cage.

"What in the hell is she doing?" Carl pondered.

Jack sighed, "probably planning a new ingenious way to make our lives harder..." Now please understant; Jack loves horses and ponies. A lot. Perhaps a little too much even. And almost every horse or pony he'd ever had the pleasure of caring for has loved him back. But Rainbow Dash... ohhhohohoho Rainbow Dash... that insane mare was a very special case. Ever since the very first day they'd met, that Pegasus made it very clear that for whatever reason, she had a beef with Jack... and Carl, and just about every human being she saw... and pony... Infact, she just about had a problem with every life form on a planet as far as Jack could tell.

Rainbow crashed into the bars over and over and over until... one of them snapped from its vertical counterpart!

Jack's eyes widened, "no... way... WE'VE GOTTA BREAK OUT!" he yelled before running over to a table outside of the Bird Cage and picked up a bulky rifle looking object as Carl fumbled with his keys to the cage.

Oh yes, Dash had quite the delinquent problem, she took every possible opportunity to pull every prank, cuase every scene, and produce every problem imaginable. She was a trotting disaster waiting to happen, and she made it very evident that she didn't give a damn how difficult she made her caretaker's lives.

Ofcourse, Jack put up with it all. Not just because of the money, but because as stated previously, he loves horses and ponies; no matter how tuff or unrulry or despondant, Jack would always find the time and patience to deal with any equine he encountered.

The two cousines finally busted their way inside the cage and spotted Dash making a break for it (litterally) as she pryed the bar away from the webbing of steel, once again, Jack was amazed at the Pegasi' feats of strength.

But he shook his head and aimed the bulky gun at her chest; with a *PFFLLLLLL* a two pronged grappling hook fired out at the cyan Pegasus who just managed to make her way out of the cage and dodged the hook.

Dash let out an animalistic cry of joy and took off to the skies.

"DAMN IT!" Jack threw the 'wing napper57' to the ground and rusted his hands through his hair "AAAARRGGGHHH! FUCK!"

Carl sighed, "when are we gonna get some tranks up in this bitch?"

Jack attempted to calm himself down, "their matabolisms are too strong for sedatives to work, we'd sooner poison them with an overdose before knocking them out... C'mon let's get the chopper before she makes the news as a UFO. And round the others up, we don't need any more flying ponies terrorizing local farmers."

Carl nodded and opened a side entrance to the Bird Cage leading to the stables, he whistled loudly garnering the other Pegasi' attention. Using their trusty friend Fluttershy as a herd leader, Carl managed to get the colorful ponies through a metal drum appearing tunnel into the reinforced steel stables attatched to the cabbin. Why so much mettle? Well if one pony could rip a whole in two inch thick steel bars well... imagine what they could do to wood.

Once the ponies were safely inside the stable and away from the breach in the wall, Jack and Carl made their way to a government issue Heli and saddled in.

Fortunately, Carl had been in the military for 7 years and had more than adequate experience with helicopters and as such they hadn't needed to have a G-man pilot on the ranch for such instances as this.

It took a few minutes before they were up and in the sky but once they got there, Carl wasted no time in making his way towards Dash's location. Thank high heaven that each and every Pegasus had trackers implanted inside their bodies, the GPS bliped on the chopper's screen as Carl navigated the night sky.

Working for the government definitely had its perks. Either side of the chopper had a 'wing napper57' attatched into a machine gun mount and a secured chair infront of the sliding doors.

Jack sat in one of the seats, secured himself, and slid the door open. The intense blast of cold wind made him shiver even through his thick coat. Using his gloved hands, he set the Wing Napper57 up so that the barrel extended from the choper and placed his face infront of the infrared scope.

Minutes passed by.

"SEE ANYTHING YET?!" Carl shouted over the loud gale.

"NOPE!... WAIT HOLD ON... YA! I GOT HER! VEER LEFT!" Jack responded.

XXXXX

Down on earth level, a couple of teenagers living on their father's farm sat out on the bench lazing about. They both stared up at the stars wondering if anyone was out there...

A thumping sound stole their attention however and cuased one of the teenagers to hop down off the deck and onto the grassy floor of the pasteur.

"Dude there it is again!" he pointed his fingure at the night sky. The teenager's friend joined him and staired up at the black abyss, "... I don't see anything... but I can hear it."

At last, the Heli passsed beneath the moonlight exposing its shape to the teens, "now I see it!"

The first teenager whipped out his camera and switched the night vision on, setting it to full zoom, he focused on the heli and spoke a nararration in the background. "This is what your hard earned tax payer's money is being spent on!"

"Dude it's probably just a military chopper, chill out." Teen 2 replied.

"Oh ya?!" Teen 1 sneered, "then how come it doesn't have an I.D. huh?"

Teen 2 shook his head, "whaaaaatever..."

Teen 1 continued to track the Heli, "wierd... it looks like it's following something..." the choper turned around several times, elevated, and descended over and over.

XXXXX

"DAMN IT! I CAN'T GET A GOOD LOCK ON HER!" Jack shouted as Carl attempted to catch up to Dash, "DODGING A 50 CAL IS EASIER THAN THIS SHIT!"

At last, Jack got a clear shot, he aimed... and fired!

The two prong grappling hook latched around Dash's chest at the section inbetween her wings and forelegs.

"GOTCHA!" Jack exclaimed in triumph. And theeeeen Dash showed her superior wingpower.

"HOLY SHIT!" Carl cried as the chopper began getting dragged through the sky ever so slightly as Dash attempted to pry her body away from the claw, she squeeled in throaty equine whines of protest as she tried to fly up and down; at one point she went a bit to high and the nanite rope got caught in the Heli blades yanking her around for only a split second before she dipped low and the cord slid off the blade.

"FUCK! IS SHE _TRYING_ TO KILL US?!" Carl shouted as the chopper stabalized.

XXXXX

"What the hell are they doing up there?" Teen 2 pondered, directly under the moonlight he now had a clear view of the flying vehical doing the most bizaar turns and movements.

Teen 1 zoomed in with his camera, "now what in the hell... what the fuck is that?" his camera caught sight of a rectangualar grey blob (or so it appeared on his low quality camera distorted through night vision)

Teen 2 swiped the camera and had a looksey for himself. "dude! That's a UFO!"

Teen 1 snaged teh camera back, "no it isn't It's too small..." trying to sound as if he actually had any idea how large a spacecraft should indeed be.

"Oh shut up..."

"Wait... I think it's pulling the chopper..."

XXXXX

Jack hit the button to begin realing the rope in, Dash squirmed and cried out in a series of snorts and neighs, fighting the entire way until she became exausted ten feed from the chopper and let her body fall limp. her form descended ten feet below the Heli when the rope went taught and she merely hung their limply with half lidded eyes and a bored expression on her face as she swung slowly back and forth.

But something caught her eye, she looked down to see two humans on the ground far far below. Blinking, she tilted her head in curiosity.

XXXXX

Teen 1 watched as the blob was pulled towards the Heli, "dude the chopper is bringing it in!"

Teen 2 could barely make out the object with his naked eye but he could definitely see that it was there.

Then Teen 1's face drained of blood, "d-dude... p-please look at this and tell me I'm not crazy..." he shakilly handed the camera over to his friend.

Teen 2 pointed the camera up and felt his jaw drop at what he saw. You know when you look through night vision at someone's face and their eyes light up in bright white color? Imagine that in the form of a Pegasus' abnormally large and odly shaped eyes blinking down at you frob above.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" The being blinked. "HOLY SHIT!" he turned to his friend, "dude... it's... it's"

Teen 1 smiled and nodded vigorously, "**AN ALIEN!**" they exclaimed in unison.

XXXXX

Jack continued to real Dash in until she was two feet below the open door. "YOU missy... are in a _lot_ of trouble!" Jack scolded as he pointed his finger at Dash.

Rainbow looked up at him and snorted through an exhale of her lips before turning her head away in defiance.

Jack sighed and turned to his friend, "O.K. Carl... we got her... let's just go home..." he breathed before leaning back in the chair as the Heli made it's gradual trek back to the ranch.

XXXXX

Arriving back on their property, the two men slowly descended and gave slack on the gpple around Dash's torso until her hooves touched the ground, she immediately tried to bolt but found that she was now akin to a dog attatched to its house; alls she could do now was run to the end of her chain and bark.

Once the Heli landed and the whirling blades died down, both humans exited the vehical.

"That little bitch could've gotten us all killed!" Carl shouted as he threw his hand up in the air.

Jack rolled his eyes, "I figured you'd be used to this by now."

Carl shook his head and groaned, "whatever, its over and done with... let's... let's just get her inside before she burns something to the ground with a paperclip."

Jack snickered at that. It seemed that Dash could cause any amount of chaos with even the most scarce of resources. In a way it was sort of inspiring.

Now they were careful and smart enough to strap Dash's wings down with a harness which was no easy task.

Dash growled as they drew near and attempted to bite them when they were within reach, but both men had learned to be quick over the many months they were here and easilly dodged her before dog piling ontop of her like the whimpy kid holding the foot ball.

After a brief struggle, Jack got the saddle secure and took the grappling hook off before hopping off the bucking pony.

Carl finished attatching a riding bit with a very tight muzzle covering her maw leaving only two holes for her nose to breath.

Now that she was somewhat restrained, Jack walked over to the Bird Cage and came back with a set of thick padded cuffs which he used to secure Dash's hind legs. All of the Pegasi were strong, but Rainbow Dash could pack a punch in her hooves like you wouldn't believe, she'd sent 17 researchers to the infirmiry when she was back in the facility with her fierce bucking.

Dash snarled before putting her forelegs out to the side and falling onto her chest with her flexible and bound hindlegs laying flat on the ground.

Jack and Carl stared at her, "... she's gonna make us drag her isn't she?"

"... look's like it..."

But Jack and Carl weren't cruel enough to drag a pony by the reigns through the dirt, so instead Jack picked her up in his arms bridal style and carried her to the stables.

"Honestly Dash... this is getting ridiculous don't you think? Why can't you just chill out?"

Dash didn't even look at him, but he knew she could hear him. The Pegasi showed amazing intellectual capabilities for equines, somewhere on the same level as an 8 year old human. Apparantly they had either been taught english or somehow picked up on it at the facility because they seemed to understand each and every word that Jack and Carl said, and even responded in their own equine way. Ofcourse, none of them could verbally speak back to the humans, but they made their understanding known through eye contact, body language, certain snorts and neighs and even nods or shakes of their heads.

Fluttershy in particular seemed to be the most highly intelligent of them all although that was debatable since some of the problems that Dash caused would admitedly require a very high cognitave thinking process.

Jack tried to put Dash with Fluttershy as often as possible hoping that the yellow pony would rub off and Dash but as of yet there was no such luck.

Once inside the lavish stable, Jack walked towards Dash's stall; the place was very highly decked out for a horse stable though. Comfy bed-like coushions that made up the floor of each and every stall, they all had their own water and food treughs and even had a large hole cut out into the ground just outside of the stall for the ponies to do their business.

Jack knew that they were smart, but to be able to be poddy trained was something he never thought he'd ever see in a horse. At least not on his ranch.

And yet here they were... potty trained Pegasi(try saying that five times fast). And they seemed to enjoy the comforts as well.

Jack gently placed Dash down on the bed-floor of her stall and undid her bindings.

"I'm gonna hit the hay, see ya tomorrow Jack." Carl yawned and gave a wave as he made his way through the bulwork seperating the stables from the cabbin.

Jack waved back and turned to look at Dash who stretched her wings and legs out with tightly shut eyes before relaxing on her cushion as if nothing happened.

Jack scowled, "you're a bad filly you know that?" Dash peeked one eye open half way to look lazilly at him.

Jack sighed and sat down next to her prone body and began running his hand through her mane. "Why do you torture me so?"

Dash snorted indignantly.

Jack rolled his eyes, "I'd say 'don't do it again' but I'd be wasting my breath wouldn't I?"

Dash actually cracked a smile at that. Jack chuckled and kissed the top of her head, he took a minute to let his face linger in her rainbow mane and slowly inhaled her scent with a smile "I'm just glad you're alright. Good night Dashie." he kissed her head again, stood up and left the stables heading for his room.

Maybe he'd make more progress with her tomorrow...

And now it came time for bed, he wondered if he'd have another one of those dreams tonight...

XXXXX

Jack was laying out in a grassy field, rolling to his right, his body ended up ontop of something... Sitting up and resting in a kneeling position, he looked down to see Rainbow Dash on her back with her hind legs spread wide with everything just... out in the open...

Jack was almost immediately hard, he stared at Dash's bluish lips shiny and sleek with arousal, the smell of her estrus wafted up along with her heat onto his face; the smell made him drool, the saliva fell right onto her exposed genitalia, the sensation made her squrim and neigh.

Jack took no notice of how his clothes were suddenly gone and instead brought his face mere inches away from Dash's slick pussy. The sheer heat waves that trailed up onto his face made his member painfully stiff, not having the willpower to pull away, he stuck his tongue out and tasted the Rainbow.

And the rainbow he did taste, the sugary, sour, flavor of the multicolored candy filled his mouth and he savored every ounce of it. Lapping up her excreting juices, he could feel the inferno of Dash's vagina burning his tongue, he knew that Pegasi had very high internal temperatures but this... this was something else.

Jack's tongue slathered around like a serpant inside Dash's mouth, he went for anything he could reach and attacked it as if bringing his Dashie to orgasm were his life's purpose.

Dash squirmed around and yipped in delight as her foreleg pawed at the air.

Jack's tongue couldn't stand the intense heat anymore so he traded his face for his hand and slipped two fingers inside. Dash sighed with satisfied closed eyes as Jack fingered her. Eventually he worked a third finger in and then a fourth and finally he got his thumb involved until he was fisting her. Jack didn't find the unnatural elasticity in the least bit strange, just like he didn't find the flavor of her vagina strange or the fact that his clothes teleported away to be strange, or how they were laying in the grass with a warm sun beaming down as if it were summer.

Jack fisted Dash while also bringing his mouth down to lap at the edges of her labia in an attempt to pick up any stray lubrication.

This process continued for a while before Dash's cunt clamped down on Jack's fist with furious muscle control and nearly cut off his blood circulation as she came.

Jack replaced his arm with his cock and positioned his tip just outside her entrance before hilting inside of her.

The heat itself almost caused Jack to loose it inside of her. "f-fuck! D-dashie!" he fell onto his hands and slowly lay down ontop of her, she wrapped her forelegs around his neck and embraced him as he did the same to her, sliding his arms under her back; he began humping her like his life depended on it.

Dash's taile swished at Jack's butcheeks in a comforting massage as he thrusted into her with everything he had. Once again, Jack did not question the strangeness of how rough he was being when normally he was a very gentle lover. Rainbow cried out in ecstacy and Jack took the opportunity to clamp his mouth onto hers and kiss her, their tongues danced a slobery duet. Jack's member pounded into the volcano it now called home, Dash's insides massaged his meat with such softness, such lubrication and heat that he felt himself reaching his inevitable climax.

Dash's cervix clamped down with ferocity as she came on Jack's member. The unimaginable comfort of her climaxing liquid surging over her cock combined with the vice grip sent him over the edge, he shot rope after rope of thick cum into her cavern of pleasure.

At the last second, he pulled out and grabbed his cock in his hand, squirting the finally streams of cum onto Dash's body and face. A mixture of both their cum slowly pooled out of her lower lips down her plot and collected on her tail before drizzling off the sides onto the grass below.

The sight made Jack climax again and this time he aimed so that it fored a streaking line from her anus all the way up to her forehead, when the stream reched her face, she opened her maw up and cuaght some of it in her mouth before swallowing it happilly.

Jack collapsed onto Dash's body, she hugged him tight with all four legs and he relaxed on her plush cushy body. Dash gently stroked the back of his head as he'd done to her many times, the comforting feeling made his vision go hazy. He blinked.

And blinked a gain... and that's when he relized he was not laying with Rainbow Dash in a grassy field but rather he was laying in his bed with the morning light peaking through the window.

Jack groaned and rolled over onto his back, pulling up the covers and inspecting beneath them, he saw that he had indee... wet the bed... with what he presumed was ejaculate.

Droping the covers, Jack sighed, "I'm disgusting..." he said quietly to the empty room. Ever since he entered into adolescence, he'd found horses and ponies to be sexually attracted, it even escalated to the point where the mere sight of a horse's plot would get him hot and bothered.

He'd made sure to keep himself in check whenever the mares he looked after went into heat but it by no means was easy. A series of mental berations within his mind consisting of Jack internally screeming at himself about how much of a sick demented pervert he was for wanting to abuse the creatures he loved so much usually did the trick.

Although he'd often asked himself late at night when he couldn't sleep, would it really be abuse? Even if it was consensual? Animals might not have as high a cognative thinking process as humans but they aren't stupid, they can easilly communicate with people, especially with their caretakers and owners. And animals could easilly display more than platernal love for them, even sexual desire.

Maybe it was the religious vendictation of his mother that drove his self hate filled thoughts, who knows...

But Jack furrowed at the omnipotent dream; he'd had pleanty of sex dreams involving horses and ponies, usually ones he cared for, but a dream about Pegasi (and Rainbow Dash of all ponies to boot) well... that was new...

Jack inhaled deeply and let out the air in his lungs in a long slow sigh.

"I've got a funny feeling that things are going to get reeeeaaallly wierd from here on out..." Whenever he got attacted to a particular horse or pony, Jack would often give charge of that equine to one of his familly members claiming that they were too much trouble for him. But such an excuse would not work with Rainbow Dash, that mare needed all the attention and overseeing that the two ranchers could spare.

Jack brought his palms to his head and dragged them down his face, "uuuugggghhhhh... well this sucks..."

Carl rudely tore Jack from his sulk by storming into his room with a laptop. "SON OF A BITCH!" Jack exclaimed and held the covers over his chest like a naked woman, "Ever hear of knocking man?!"

Carl rose an eyebrow, "... ooooookaaayyy... anyway check this out, we made the cyber news!"

Jack's eyes shot open, "no..." he cralwed accross the bed over to the laptop as Carl hit play on the the video.

It was all there, the helicopter, Dash... her freakishly large eyes making her look like an alien...

The video's title read: They are among us! Proof of extra terrestrial life and the gov't's involvement!

Jack snickered, "well they got the government part right anyway..."

They looked down at the comments.

_cassi887_op_:FX fail.

_Den_vroom69_:wow that is just sad, my 7 year old brother could make a more convincing video.

_loom666-90-2dag8sofhhell_:lol screaming WTF over and over doesn't add to your credibility fags.

_allhailthedestroyerofment119 99912345_:Oh shit! It's death from above, nuuuuuuuu!

Ih8uall47:sent this to ten friends or the alien will impregnate you in your sleep.

_lillmisssuckmyd1ck_:awwww it's adorable! I want to make a doll of it and cut my cat's heart out and put it in the doll so that I know it will love me back!

_glazyglazyglazzagoodness77_:(response to lillmisssuckmyd1ck) lol, I c what u did thar.

_Gr0timn0s_:How the hell did I get here? I'M BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! HELP ME PINKIE!

_leon_0666999_: wow this is just sad... not the video but me being here... actually the video sucks too, very low quality.

_Mister_S6lf_D6struct_: I am. I am here. I am aware. I am aware of nothing and everything, all is both everywhere and nowhere. Your universe is but a dream. Your reality is a lie. Oh and uh... vid sucks...

_ShadowRoomofS0u1s_: You're not even trying anymore are you? You're just throwing random stuff in here as a filler to finish up the chapter...

_The_Mid-knight-stalker_: insert profound and disturbing quote here. No jk, but wow is this cheesy I mean... wow... talk about low budged. If you're going to fake an ET atleast make it semi crappy not complete and utter fecal matter.

_JuRaSsIcBoXiNg:_ You're just gonna keep doing this until everyone makes a cameo aren't you? *sigh* yes, video sucks... happy now?

_ChA9d1ers_: vid sucks. hello everypony! I mean... body... you saw nothing... video makes me want to gag.

_C0l05salF1ghterGX_: Where am I? How did I get here? Stupid transdimensional portals... oh and that heli looks more fake than Mi1ky W0y's tits! (jk, we all love you mi1ky! XD).

_m1n1pon1es:_ ... I'm not doing it... no... nope... FINE! video is gay and so are you! There! Happy?! jk (XD).

_R33s3sPiece3247_: Cameo time! Hello! Vid is of the lowest quality I have ever seen, you should jump off a bridge for this insult to humanity. Goodbye!

_Zalinare_: I will not participate in your mind games! Oh cameo... ugh, if you insist. The vid is unconvincing, of horrendous quality, and sucks donkey dick in general. Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!

_BemnalTheFallen_: * *

Jack and Carl laughed at the comments, "you can always count on skeptics to cover your ass!"

After a few minutes of a rather tenacious giggle fit, they calmed down and relaxed on the couch, "think the government's gonna get pissed at us?" Carl asked absently.

Jack shrugged, "won't know until it happens... alls we can do now is move on with our lives... I should go let the Pegasi back into the cage..."

"I'll join you." Carl started to get up.

"Actually, can you get going on breakfast?" Jack countered.

Carl stoped and rose an eyebrow, "I'm not nearly as good a cook as you."

Jack shrugged, "ya but you're not as lazy either."

"true..."

XXXXX

Jack entered into the stables alone, one by one he nudged each pony until they were awake, starting with Fluttershy.

Once everypony save for Rainbow Dash was awake, Fluttershy herded them out into the cage. jack had welded a replacement bar onto the dome and put in a petition to the facility for a stronger Bird Gace replacement on the grounds that the Pegasi were capable of breaking through it. he wasn't believed at first until he told them _which_ pony broke through. He had their full support at that.

Jack now stood alone in the cold stables with Rainbow Dash to lay comfortably curled up like a cat and sleeping like a baby.

Jack walked up and knelt down infront of her, he pet her neck and shoulder and lowered his face into that hypnotically beautiful rainbow mane of hers.

He could never place a name on Rainbow's scent, it was... musky? No, that's not the right word... definitely not rosey... but those were the only two words he could think of that came even close to describing it. Yet both sounded so off...

Dash's eyes fluttered open and she slowy raised her head up with a yawn. Jack pulled his head away and was rewarded with the adorable sight of Dash rubbing her eye with a hoof as her body awoke.

Rainbow looked supprised to Jack, or rather, _just_ Jack. Wasn't that other human usually with him?

Looking around, Dash noticed that nopony else were in their stalls. Dash sat up on her rump and eyed Jack suspiciously.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble... well actually you kind of are but moving passed that..." he sat crosslegged infront of her. 'Don't do this to yourself Jack... just walk her out to the cage and go back to the cabbin...' but Jack didn't listen to his inner monolouge, rather, he reached out a hand to Dash and pet the top of her head instead. Dash tilted her head in confusion; Jack wasn't supprised, he never took the time to build a personal relationship with Dash as he had with Fluttershy and the other ponies. But then again, he wasn't spending 80% of his time chasing them with a Wing Napper57 either...

"I've been thinking..." Jack began, 'shut up... don't talk to her... walk away... don't think about her... attraction can die like a flame deprived of oxygen... don't become her friend, it'll just make it harder to get her out of your head... walk away... walk away...' "I want us to get to know eachother better."

Dash blinked.

"I think maybe you're just acting out because you've never had a friend before, you never play with the other Pegasi and you certainly don't play with the humans... and I think that's sad. You're a cool pony Dashie, you deserve to have friends." Jack said with a smile.

Dash scuffed the ground with a hoof feeling abashed.

Jack internally giggled, 'she's actually very cute when she isn't trying to bring the whole ranch down' "You're full of energy and I bet you can do a lot of impressive stuff, you're very strong and agile and definitely the fastest flier I've ever seen!"

Dash looked to the side with a smile and rubbed the back of her head.

'walk away... you can still stop this now... walk away... there are some lines you shouldn't cross... just walka WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?! ... ya that's what I thought...' "You're very beautiful Dashie, you mane smells so nice and your body feels so soft yet athletic."

Dash outright blushed at that and nearly fell over in sheer suprise.

'O.K... that might have been pushing it a little...' Jack chastized in his mind.

Dash recovered by shaking her head and staring through narrow eyes intently at Jack as if trying to see through a poker face, she leaned in.

"I'm not lying Dashie, I absoloutely mean everything I said down to the last word." Jack affirmed.

Dash blushed again but smiled this time.

Jack smiled back, "well... we should probably get going, you don't wanna be cooped up in here all day."

Dash trotted over and nuzzled him. She backed up and reared up on her hind legs and held out her forelegs for a hug.

As Jack leaned down to oblige however, she slammed her forelegs closed on the sides of his head sending him into shock, as he fell back on his but, Dash headbutted his stomach forcing his body to slide back and fall prone. Then she delivered the Keu da gra by flying over his body, landing on him, and stomping on his torso twice in a row.

Jack coughed out in excruciating pain. Dash leaned down, stuck her tongue out, and blew a rasberry in his face before turning around and peforming a tapdance on his torso followed by flying out into the Bird Cage.

Jack coughed again and rolled over onto his side, his... everything... hurt.

"you...fucking...deceptive...bitch...*cough cough* you... adorable... plush... little cunt... *cough* you... sexy...manipulative...mynx..."

Jack sat up on his but and attempted to catch his breath. He stared out at the Bird Cage to see Rainbow Dash slamming into the bar he'd welded in. Seeing that it couldn't be broken through, Dash slunked before she began flying around a group of Pegasi terrorizing them with a mini tornado.

Jack struggled to his feet, "mark... my words... Dashie... by the end of the... week... we will be the _best_ of friends... and by the end of the month... maybe something _more_ than just friends... If I survive the journey..."

...

...

...

'And if I can keep my morality at bay...'

END OF CHAPTER!

A/N: I hope all my followers enjoyed their cameo appearances, I finished writing this at like 4 in the morning and you know how you come up with wierd ideas at that hour, anyway I figured 'oh what the hell...'

Review if you liked!

_BemnalTheFallen_


End file.
